recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beef and Garlic Rice
Description Contributed by World Recipes Y-Group * Prep: 25 Minutes | Cook: 1½ hours * Makes 4 main-dish servings Ingredients * 1 small bulb garlic Any leftover roasted garlic can be wrapped and refrigerated for a few days and used as a spread on toasted French bread slices, added to mashed potatoes or a salad dressing, or tossed with roasted vegetables. * 2 teaspoons olive oil If desired, substitute 1 to 2 tablespoons bottled roasted minced garlic for the garlic bulb and olive oil. Add bottled garlic to rice along with the chives. * 1¼ pounds boneless beef chuck roast, trimmed of fat and cut into ¾-inch cubes * 1 tablespoon cooking oil * 1 x 14-ounce can beef broth (1¾ cups) * ½ cup water * 1 tablespoon Worcestershire sauce * 1 tablespoon snipped fresh marjoram or (1 teaspoon dried marjoram, crushed) * 3 small onions, cut into wedges, yellow only * 2 cups water * 1 cup long-grain rice * ¼ teaspoon salt * 2 to 3 tablespoons snipped chives, cut into 1-inch pieces * ¼ cup cold water * 2 tablespoons cornstarch * 2 tablespoons balsamic vinegar or (2 ¾ tablespoons red wine vinegar) Directions # Remove papery outer layers from garlic bulb. # Cut off about ¼ inch from top of bulb, leaving the bulb intact but exposing the individual cloves. # Place garlic in center of a 12-inch square of foil. # Drizzle garlic with olive oil. Seal foil around garlic; set aside. Preheat an oven to 325°F. # In an ovenproof Dutch oven, brown half the meat in hot cooking oil. # Remove meat with slotted spoon; brown the remaining meat. # Drain off excess fat. Return all meat to the pot. # Mix up with the beef broth, the ½ cup water, the worcestershire sauce, and dried marjoram, if using. # Cover and bake along with wrapped garlic for 35 minutes. # Remove garlic from the oven and add onion wedges to meat in a pot. # Cover and cook about 55 minutes longer or until meat is just tender. After meat has baked about 1 hour, prepare rice. # Squeeze garlic from half of the roasted cloves into a medium saucepan; mix up with 2 cups water, the uncooked rice, and the salt (refrigerate remaining roasted garlic, covered, for another use; see note, below). # Bring to a boil; reduce heat. # Simmer, covered, for 15 minutes. Remove from heat; let stand, covered, for 5 minutes. # Mix up with the chives (and bottled garlic, if using). Remove meat from oven. # In a small bowl or cup, stir the ¼ cup cold water into cornstarch; add vinegar and mix until well combined. # Add to beef along with fresh marjoram, if using. Cook and stir over medium-high heat until thickened and bubbly. # Cook and stir for 2 minutes more. Serve with garlic rice. Notes Category:Balsamic vinegar Recipes Category:Beef stock and broth Recipes Category:Beef chuck and blade Recipes Category:Chives Recipes Category:French bread Recipes Category:Garlic Recipes Category:Long-grain rice Recipes Category:Marjoram Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Meat Recipes Category:Herb Recipes Category:World Recipes Category:Beef Recipes Category:Rice Recipes Category:Vegetable Recipes Category:Dinner Recipes Category:Lunch Recipes Category:Main Dish Recipes Category:Main Dish Meat Recipes Category:Breakfast Recipes